Quand les sentiments sont plus forts que tout
by BrunasseLucile
Summary: Os. Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chefs. Ils vont devoir ouvrir le bal de fin d'année ensemble. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que ce bal va changer leur vie.


**PDV de Draco:**

Je la regarde depuis longtemps. Elle ce beau fruit défendu. La seule que je veux et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Elle est belle, très belle, trop belle pour moi. En ce dernier soir d'école, le dernier de toute notre vie, elle est plus resplendissante que jamais. Elle porte une robe moldue qui lui arrive au-dessus des genoux de couleur vert pomme pâle, sans bretelles mais avec manches. Avec une sorte de bustier dans le haut. Elle a une paire de Créole en guise de boucle d'oreille et un ras du cou très simple avec deux lettres qui s'entrecroisent, mais je ne distingue pas lesquelles. D'après la rumeur elle sortirait avec un de ses amis, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais afficher publiquement. Elle s'amuse, elle, ce soir, elle rit et elle parle gaiement avec tout le monde. Nos discutions vont me manquer. Cette année, nous avions appris à nous connaître, nous avions appris à dépasser les apparences. Bien sûr nous avons gardé cela pour nous Brusquement, elle me regarde, un regard rapide, furtif. Pendant ce bref instant où nous nous observons je lis qu'elle semble être désolée de faire la fête avec les autres alors que moi je suis seul. J'aimerais, moi aussi, partager cette soirée avec elle. J'aurais peut-être le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens. C'est bientôt la fin de la soirée et je n'ai pas bougé de ma chaise. Je l'ai passée à regarder les autres rire, danser et s'amuser, ainsi qu'à contempler mon bel ange. Lentement le directeur se lève, il va faire une annonce :

**« Jeunes gens, pour le reste de la soirée, j'aimerai tous vous voir avec une personne de maison différente. Et pour montrer l'exemple, je demande au Préfet en chefs de danser la prochaine danse ensemble. »**

Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Enfin !

**PDV d'Hermione:**

Je l'ai regardé plusieurs fois ce soir. Il n'a pas bougé. Même pas d'un centimètre, enfin j'exagère peut être un peu. Il a cet air triste et vague à la fois. Il ne s'amuse pas et ne profite pas de la soirée. Pourtant, un nombre incalculable de filles lui ont demandé de danser avec elles, mais il a refusé à chaque fois. D'un coup je les envie, toutes ces filles qui peuvent danser avec lui, lui parler sans que cela ne choque personne. Moi je ne peux pas ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas remarqué mon collier qui ait à son intention. J'y ai gravé nos initiales. Je les ai faites faire dans une écriture très ancienne que peu de personnes connaissent et comprennent. Je l'ai fait graver car, depuis quelques temps déjà j'éprouve des sentiments nouveaux et forts pour lui. Oh oui ! Je l'aime mon beau prince ! Et ce soir il est encore plus magnifique que d'habitude ! Sa tenue lui va bien. Cette année il a changé, avec moi du moins. Je le regarde encore. Nous échangeons un regard rapide. Je vois bien qu'il aimerait que j'aille le voir mais, je ne peux pas. Il le sait. Il doit sûrement envier mes amis. Comme tant d'autres fois, comme il me l'a dit pendant nos longues discutions. Moi aussi j'aimerais être avec lui. Pouvoir lui parler, rire avec lui et l'aimer en paix ! Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est injuste ! Nous nous ne sommes pas du même côté. Notre directeur se lève, je me demande bien ce qu'il va dire. Il veut que je danse avec lui, avec mon beau dragon. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Mais ne peux laisser apparaître ma joie.

Ça y est la danse commence. Ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont heureux, seuls au monde. C'est une danse lente, un slow. Il la prend doucement par la taille, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, des yeux où passent tous leurs sentiments, de la tendresse, de la joie mais essentiellement de l'amour. Soudainement, il parle :

**«** **Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette année à tes côtés. J'ai enfin pu me confier à quelqu'un. Cela ne s'était pas produit depuis la mort de ma soeur, il y a des années. »**

**«Moi aussi,t u sais,j'ai aimé te connaître. Tu vas me manquer ! Tu es vraiment obligé... »**

**« Si je veux rester en vie oui. »**

**« Dumbledore pourrait te protéger. Tu pourrais rester ici cet été. Pense s'y ! Promet moi que tu vas y penser ! »**

**« Je te le promets ! Tu sais des fois je me dis que c'est dommage pour toi que tu sortes avec un idiot pareil. Tu pourrais mieux. »**

**« Mais de qui tu parles je ne sors avec personne ! Je ne pourrais pas. »**

**« Mais les lettres de ton pendentif ! »**

**« Regarde-le en détail, tu verras bien. »** Il constata avec stupeur ce sont leurs initiales qui sont représentées.

**« Pourquoi as-tu mis nos initiales ? »**

**« A ton avis, tu ne devines pas ? »**

**« J'ai bien peur que si ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas »** Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid en se détachant d'elle.

**« Pourquoi ? »** Interrogea-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

**« Parce que nous n'avons pas le droit ! »** S'écria-t-il si fort que la salle entire se retourna vers eux.

**« Et si on en a envie ! Pourquoi tu te fermes ? Pourquoi tu refuses tout sentiment depuis qu'elle est morte ? Hein ! Dis-moi ! »**

**« Je ne refuse pas mes sentiments. Je t'aime Hermione ! » **Dit-il en se détournant avant de partir.

**« Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. » **Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur lui.

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime Draco ! »**

Il se retourna et elle l'embrassa en essayant de faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Les commentaires autour d'eux fusaient, mais ils s'en fichaient ! Ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**_« Voilà c'est comme ça que tes parents se sont déclarés, en tout c'est ce qu'ils m'ont raconté. Bien sûr ça n'a pas fait l'unanimité mais ta mère a su nous le faire accepter, termina de raconter Harry à Scorpius le fils de Draco et Hermione. Si tu veux en savoir plus il faudra que tu t'adresses directement aux personnes concernées. C'est leur vie après tout »_**

* * *

**Voila fini j'espère qu'il vous a plu c'était mon premier.**

**Votre Avis ?**

**Review ? **


End file.
